Hey, Maybe I Like It Rough
by This Empty Path
Summary: Lock-Up/Scarecrow CONSENTUAL! SLASH, SEXUAL INNUENDOS, AND MATURE CONTENT! Stories from both sides.


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA. JONATHAN CRANE/ THE SCARECROW AND LYLE BOLTON/ LOCK UP BELONG TO DC COMICS, THE WARNER BROTHERS AND BOB KANE. Batman Begins Scarecrow and well... Lock-Up was a one time thing in BTAS, so BTAS Lock-Up.**

**Omniscient POV:**

Jonathan liked how Lyle touched his skin. Sure, it wasn't gentle or soft, but it had quite the impact on Jonathan's nervous system. He loved the way that he held him, even though it was none-too-gently. The rough callused hands were just enough to assure Jonathan that he was safe and loved.

While at the Asylum, of course, Jonathan was treated as any other patient would have been, unforgivingly and demeaned. But, when in private -be it Lyle's office or his house- the man was gentle -well, as gentle as Lyle Bolton got- with him. At nights, when nobody but he, the Head of Security, was watching the Rogues hall, he would surely go into other cells and to keep his act up and rape a few other inmates, his favorites being Harleen Quinzel, Arnold Wesker, Jervis Tetch, and -you guessed it- Jonathan himself.

The only problem was that on nights Lyle had on his act and was busy raping (look up: fucking) Jonathan into the mattress, was that he usually DIDN'T use lubrication or protection. Well, as you may have assumed, Jonathan was a virgin before he met Lyle, and still not exactly... open, to having sex, considering Jonathan and Lyle were both male, so anal sex was not easy (look up: comfortable and/or pleasurable). Of course, the first few consensual times Lyle used lubrication and protection, just for his beautiful little toy.

Another problem with having sexual intercourse was that Jonathan was a twig, and Lyle was well... an entire tree comparatively to Jonathan's lanky, fragile form. Well, that was a problem because Lyle liked traditional things, such as, well, the old philosophy of "men on top", well that created a problem because Lyle would usually lay atop of Jonathan, whether it was abs to abs or abs to back and roughly manhandle Jonathan, leaving him exhausted afterwards. Jonathan produced a few solutions, be it "girls on top" (look up: riding [inappropriate]) -not that Jonathan was a girl, but he was enough of an Apollo to be considered one- to up-against-the-wall, just to make it a better experience for both.

Well, just for Jonathan, Lyle had bought some things that were unspeakably... _kinky_. As a quick example, Jonathan didn't _do _fuzzy, he thought it made him look like a tacky, cheap whore, so Lyle bought (look up: stole) a pair of plain, cold, metal handcuffs just to make Jonathan happy. Likewise, he kept his nightstick from his days on his prison boat, and I assume you know what _that's _purpose was. It was surprising even, that Jonathan had gotten an opprotunity to try everything considering Lyle had declared several times, "I DON'T DO LENIENCY!" yet he treated Jonathan specially.

**Lyle's POV:**

Jonathan and I have a good relationship, no? We both hate the Batman, have our own views of justice, (his being **fear,** mine being permanent incarceration) we both have a skewed sense of morality, (once again, him Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, me my apparently "wrong" view of justice) and we fuck like bunnies all night. Jonathan and I have some sort of connection between us that none of the other people I allegedly "rape" do. He's my perfect little demon, and I'm his quote-on-quote "handsome man" and we love each other more than I can bear.

My only problems are that he whines a lot during intercourse, usually things like, "Oh, Lyle... St- st-ttt-STOP! OH, Lyle- Th- th-thththth- THAT HURTS!" and "_~Ngh, oh, more! NOT THAT MUCH! THAT HURT, LYLE!"_. Well, after each of those he either cries or makes rather... unflatteringly lady-like noises, some being, "_~Mmmnnnn. OH!", "OH! OH GOD! MMMMNNN LOCK-UP, PLEASE!", _and mewling. Yes, I know Lock-Up is my criminal name, but I've yet to rehabilitate, so I get to see my darling little Scarecrow every day. However, every time one of us breaks out, we take eachother too. The reasoning behind that being that I've hardly been able to keep myself satiated with the quickies in the Asylum bathroom, and me pretending to rape him in the shower.

When we do have sexual intercourse in the Asylum, I don't get to hear my little Scarecrow beg for more. That's a problem for me. I want to hear him beg, I need to see him, in all his glory, with his impossibly blue eyes shut, fingers tangled in my (now) long hair, voluptuous lips open, pallid skin of his palms broken and bleeding, screaming out in pure bliss. Afterwards, his eyes squeezed shut, tears rolling down his face, he begins to chant my name as he's cumming, "Lyle, Lyle, LYLE!" gradually forming a crescendo and slowly coming down into a decrescendo until it disappears completely. And before our next round, we would have a brief intermission of cuddling. I love Jonathan so much, I even have the ring in my pocket.

**Jonathan's POV:**

Lyle and I, we love each other. Sure his touches aren't warm, friendly caresses and he doesn't smell like Excite, but I love it. In fact, his hands, sure they're more calloused than my delicate, feminine hands, but they work wonders in the bedroom. And god, he smells amazing. He always smells of coffee or sex, either one perfect for me. In case you're wondering what in the world sex smells like, it smells like sweat, passion, spit, and for us, just a twinge of blood.

My only complaints that are we're usually not free, and even though Lyle likes being institutionalized, he also likes hot, breathy sex when we're out of the Asylum. Another one is that if we were to get married, a) we'd have to get out of the Asylum and out of Gotham, and b) if we didn't we'd have to be wed AT THE ASYLUM. Besides the painful sex, I have no other complaints.


End file.
